Sky Instances
Captain's Diary Creepy Castle (4F) Recommended Build *'Gumball:' Must use Bandit Gumball. This one is impossible without the bandit. Strategy: On the first floor you will find several potions, a Mithril bullet, a piece of armor and an Altar. Take everything and then use the altar to upgrade the piece of armor. Use the bullet (Spell book -> Special -> Mithril bullet) to kill the enemy with a lot of HP. On the following floors, whenever you encounter a Bandit, (not a vampire or a lich), use the claw on him to steal a Mithril Bullet, otherwise you won't be able to go forward. Use the Mithril bullet to kill the high HP enemies and then it's simple. Relics of Civilization (3F) Use the Swordsman gumball. You should get a buff that decreases EP costs by 90%. Upgrade attack and power through. Otherwise, use item which reduces ep consumption for title then upgrade into any good fight title. Can abuse this maze for title completion for honor exp. Gives the Mining Core Device-QC when completed Forest of Mystery (5F) Recommended Build *'Gumball:' Swordsman Max 3 star *'Artifact:' any Armor *'Potion:' Adventure +100 EP *'Soul link:' Spy lv3 Strategy: *open all maze and search corps *use the scroll 90%EP off *upgrade title *Intern Warrior - Knight - Silver Knight - Royal Knight - Imperial Commander (Enhance HP to increase Defense by 1/2/3, HP +60/120/180) *With a lot of heath and Demon set (+attack after killing a enemy), boss can be easily killed. Harvan's Lab (5F) Recommended Build: *'Gumball:' Any Gumball will do but preferably a fight type with high base damage. Warrior Gumball is a good option. *'Artifact:' do not take a ring nor chest armor as you will get a useful piece of those on the first floors *'Potion:' Wraith's potion is a good option for extra damage to undead but this only really helps in the first floors. Second good choice is adventurer potion to reach Templar faster. *'Soul link:' Blacksmith (not sure the bonus applies to the specific dungeon items but if it does it's pretty powerful), Gladiator (more damage to singled out targets), Swordsman (chance for extra damage) Strategy Get the ring on Harvan's corpse on the first floor. This item gives extra damage and protection against undead. It is absolutely necessary to have it. It is upgraded with skulls. You will find a lot of skulls but there's a way to get a bit more, to reach 99% damage reduction from undead and 990% damage increase to undead. Absolutely necessary against the final boss. There are two types of enemies in the floors 1 through 4. Enemies Skeleton Swordsman: They drop skulls. The skeletons can be killed right away. Skeleton Mage: The Skeleton Mage summons a Skeleton Swordsman every 3 rounds up to a maximum of 5 swordsmen. There is one mage per floor, do not kill it. Try to find him before clearing the floor. Once you've found it, continue opening tiles and performing actions so that it spawns more swordsmen. These swordsmen will yield an additional skull. Once the mage has summoned all the swordsmen, you can kill it. (There's no more hourglass on the bottom right corner of the enemy's tile). Boss: The boss has 2000 HP and 997 attack damage. It has no round attack and will stay passive unless you attack it. There are also 8 Skeleton Swordsmen and 2 Skeleton Mages on the floor. Once you reach the 5th floor, your ring should be +8, use the same methodology from the previous floors to get more skulls to upgrade it to +10. You are now almost immune to undead damage and deal a lot of damage to them. Rewards: Haravan's familiar (unlocks magic lizard in mercenary camp), Medal of Bone Paladin's Training Camp (4F) Use melee build with light paladin title (get as much HP as possible). Unstable Concoction potion helps. Rewards: Medal of Paladin, Melee Relics, Battery Pack Planetary Fragment (5F) - Use Witch / Death Knight / Cyborg gumball to resist the poison damage. Otherwise, use concussion potion to kill range mob, Spy gumball to evade slate. Rewards: '''Zerg Queen Sin City (5F) Save kryptonite and use it on boss to remove all of his traits. Use light paladin. Avoid attacking bandits as much as possible. Unstable Concoction can be helpful. '''Reward: '''Get Justice Herald ' Abandoned Arsenal (3F) Fast and easy 3 floors dungeon. Any gumball will do. No artifact nor potion needed. Floor 1 * Pick up bombs from chest at the bottom left. * Use 1 bomb on the orange robot on the left then one bomb on the orange robot on the right. * Pick up bomb and use on the remaining robot. Floor 2 * Pick up bombs from chest at the top right. * Use 2 bombs on the blue robot. * Pick up bombs and use all on the remaining robot. Floor 3 * Video Guide * Pick up bombs in chest. * Use 1 bomb on the uppermost orange robot, on the left. * Use 1 bomb on the uppermost orange robot, on the right. * Pick up bombs * Use 1 bomb on the blue robot in the middle. * Use 1 bomb on the grey robot just below the blue robot. * Pick up bombs * Use 2 bombs on remaining robot. Rewards: gumball pots, relics, battery packs, rank 3 robot Trial Place (3F) Can be completed with any gumball. Use your arrows and spirited ammo wisely. Floor 3: Shoot the arrow using the bow from the 2 rows of bottom side, second column(both middle), then use the cannon(explosion!) twice. Lastly shoot two arrows from bottom right or top left. Video Guide '''Rewards:' Medal of Hunter, coins, Battery Pack x3, Gumball's Pot x3 Fight! The Gold Coast! (3F) By numbering the cannons starting from the top left cannon using "A'''" and moving counterclockwise shoot the cannons by the following order Floor 1 # A # B # D # D Floor 2 # F # C # B # D # D # E # E # E # E Floor 3 # H # D # C # D # E # F # C # B # A # G # G # G # B # B # B # B Abandoned Arsenal II (3F) Same dungeon looking as the first Abandoned Arsenal, but with different robots pattern Floor 1 * Pick up bombs from chest at the bottom left. * Use 2 bomb on 2 different orange robot. * Pick up the bomb and keep throwing them on the orange robot. Floor 2 * Pick up bombs from chest at the bottom right. * Use 1 bomb on the left grey robot and one on the right grey robot. * Pick up bomb. * Use 1 Bomb on the dark-boss robot. * Pick up bombs. * Use 1 bomb on the orange robot. * Use 1 bomb on the last blue robot. Floor 3 * Pick up bombs from chest at the top left. * Use 1 bomb on the uppermost right grey robot. * Use 1 bomb on the right blue robot. * Pick up bombs. * Use 1 bomb on the uppermost right orange robot. * Pick up bomb. * Use 1 bomb on the uppermost left grey robot. * Use 1 bomb on the left blue robot. * Pick up bombs. * Use 1 bomb on the orange robot. * Pick up bomb. * Use all bomb on the dark-boss robot. Warship Star Annihilation! (5F) Roger's Treasure (1F) # Search '''Discarded Bookshelf # Enter Cellar # Gather Storage Chest # Leave Cellar # Open Extinct Bonfire '''and press "Search" # Reopen '''Extinct Bonfire '''and press "Ignite" # Open '''Burning Bonfire '''and press "Search" # Reenter '''Cellar # Use Torch # Search Trash Can # Leave Cellar # Forge 3 Shovels # Gather #* Fire Elemental Mine (Red) #* Earth Elemental Mine (Yellow) #* Water Elemental Mine (Blue) # Open Elemental Alter and use #* Yellow - Blue - Blue #* Red - Red - Blue P.S. Safe Box Code: 315624 Planetary Smuggling Ring (?F) Kill minions in order. Sometimes the minion will escape into the space ship. Mage build is recommended. Rewards: space ship stuff and badges. Javana's Fantasy Land (6F) Exploration Events These events occur randomly when exploring islands or after defeating a monster island. Remains Search or bury someone's remains. Burying them always gives a runestone. Search to get: *Adventurer's Remains - Gives ingredient items (ex. Lizard Egg), relic fragments, battery pack, or Gem *Warrior's Remains - Gives airship items or alchemy material (ex. statue, magic iron) *Mage's Remains - Gives alchemy material items (ex. Crystal) or Fruit of World Tree *Alien Race's Remains - Gives various items (ex Mithril, Eternal Gold) *Smuggler's Remains - Gives various items (ex gold, ship components, fragments) Gumball specific locations These islands have one option to search. The reward depends on if you have the required gumball. *Old Anvil - Blacksmith *Scattered Parcels and Abandoned Truck - Merchant *Military Steel Safe - Spy *Mineral Vein - Slave *Ancient Chessboard - Checkers *Broken Puppet - Magic Golem *Broken Machine - Autobots *Broken Culture Dish - Zerg Queen *Ancient Storage Chest - Archaeologist *Weird Fruit Tree - World Tree *Abandoned Broiler - Sorcerer *Abandoned Device - ?? *Ancient stone chest - ?? World Tree / Archeologist / Pharmacist / Magic Boy / Machinist Gumball See Sky Event Quiz Choice Encounters Category:Featured knowledge